


Run Wild

by Dingdongthewitchisdead48



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Has a Nice Day, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nonsense, Puppy Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dingdongthewitchisdead48/pseuds/Dingdongthewitchisdead48
Summary: Allison has a bad day and Derek makes her forget about it for awhile
Relationships: Allison Argent & Derek Hale
Kudos: 7





	Run Wild

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of argument pretend Allison and Derek are on better terms after Gerard revealed that he was manipulating every during the whole kanima incident

It was raining. Of course, it was raining. Why wouldn't it be? Allison was stilling a few blocks from her house when the rain started. This was perfect. The event to top of her day.  
First her alarm didn't go off, so she woke up late. Then the hot water in her building wasn't working, leaving her to have an ice cold shower. After her excursion to the arctic, her car wouldn't start and her dad had already left so she had to take a public bus as none of the school buses ran anywhere near her house. By the time she got to school, she was half an hour late and everyone stared at her like they did on her first day.  
At school she realised, in her rush to get there that she had forgotten her homework even after she had been told multiple times that there would be no extensions and any missing work meant an instant fail on the assignment. During lunch, Allison texted her dad, asking if he could pick her up after school. First thing to go right today; he could. After receiving that text, she ended up with orange juice spilt on her head. Lydia gave her a spare shirt but her hair still smelt like orange concentrate for the rest of school.  
Lydia, Scott, and even Stiles asked if she needed a lift home and she sent them all away, telling them that her father was picking her up. Naturally, after they had all left, Allison received a text from her father saying that something had come up and he wasn't going to be able to pick her up. Her phone died as soon as she read the message. She sighed and started walking.  
Allison was completely drenched by the time she managed to unlock the door to the Argent apartment. At least her books stayed dry thanks to the cute bag she found on Amazon. Well, mostly dry, she found that she didn’t close the zipper all the way. She felt the tears start welling in her eyes and scrubbed at them furiously. It was a bad day, everyone had bad days, it was nothing to cry over. She went to her room an emptied the contents of her bag on her bed. Bit of water damage on her books, nothing that wouldn’t survive, and her laptop was fine.  
“See? Not that bad,” she said to herself, not quite believing the words. Looking out the window to see that the rain had stopped, she decided that she would go for a run to clear her head. It was Friday so she had all weekend to do her homework. Allison got changed and left a note for her father in case he got back before she did, then she was out the door, leaving her dead phone on charge.  
Half an hour later, she was in the preserve. The rain hadn’t started again but she had to slow down to avoid the puddles from the earlier down pour. She slowed to a walk a while later when she noticed that she didn’t recognise where she was. This was perfect. She went for a run to escape her bad day and only succeeded in adding another part to it; now she was lost. This time she couldn’t stop the tears. Allison lent back against a tree, slide down to the ground, pulled in her knees, and cried.

Derek loved the rain. He loved the sound, the smell, the sight. Loved the way the world changed when it rained. Most of all, he loved the mud. Some people, like his uncle, called him a child but Derek didn’t care. When the rain started, he dressed in a pair of old khaki shorts, for going a shirt and shoes, benefits of being a werewolf, and went out in the rain.  
The full moon was on the rise so Derek forgot a few things about human decency and ran wild. Sometimes upright, sometimes on all fours, it didn’t matter the only contend was the smile on his face and the fact that he did not miss a single puddle. He laughed as he ran; it had been a long time since he was able to be this free. No rogue werewolves to hunt down. No new bittens who needed a baby sitter. No hunters. Nothing. Just him and the water and mud.  
Derek had been playing in the woods for hours when he heard it. A faint sound. It sounded like crying. Cocking his head to the side, Derek listened. Yep, that was definitely crying. He followed the sound, thinking maybe someone needed help. He saw the figure by the tree before he caught the sent.  
“Allison?”

“Allison?”  
Allison startled at the voice and looked up. Standing before her was Derek Hale. At least she thought it was Derek. He was shirtless and possibly had no shoes on, but Allison couldn’t be certain of this due to the mud covering the man from head to toe. He had sticks and leaves in his hair, his shorts were ripped, and he looked like he had been dragged behind a car.  
“What the hell happened to you?” she asked, getting to her feet.  
Derek tilted his head at the question and looked down at himself as if unaware that he may look any different from normal. He huffed out a laugh and looked back at Allison with a shrug. “Went for a run.”  
The simpleness of the answer made Allison laugh. She had no idea why she found it so funny, but at least Derek saw the funny side if the smile on his face was anything to go by.  
“What are you doing out here?” Derek asks after Allison’s laughter dies down a bit. “I know it’s not my place to ask, but what happened?”  
Allison wipes her eyes and looks at the werewolf in front of her. Covered in mud with concern written all over his face, it is hard to see how she was ever afraid of him. “You know those days where every goes wrong and when you try to fix it, it gets even worse?”  
“Oh, I am quite familiar with those days.”  
”Well, I thought I’d go for a run to try and take my mind off today and I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going and now, I don’t know where I am.” Allison’s tears started again as she admitted this.  
Derek smiled softly at the girl in front of him. It was easy to forget how young she was, but now, as she stood in front of him, crying over getting lost in the woods, Derek could easily see that she was still just a child.  
“Hey,” he said, softly to get her attention. “It’s alright.” Allison tried not to flinch when Derek walked closer to her, but he saw the movement and stopped moving. “I’m not going to hurt you, Allison. Believe it or not, I don’t actually like hurting people or even seeing them upset, so I have a proposition for you.” Allison cocked her head; this wasn’t the Derek she knew. She knew Angry Derek: the Derek who had lost his family and had grown cold and bitter. The softly spoken, kind man in front of her was foreign but not unwelcome. Derek took her silence as leave to continue. “I can take you home where you can take a nice warm bath and then curl up in bed with a book or I can show you a place that only appears after the rain.” Derek was grinning as he said the last part and Allison thought that she should be scared of the muddy wolf grinning like that but it felt strangely comforting to see Derek so happy about something. She wanted to know his secret, and she told him as much. Derek laughed. “Well come this way for secrets untold.” He held out his hand for her to take and started leading her back the way he came.  
They walked in silence for a while. Derek had let her hand go but they were still walking close enough for their hands to brush together every now and then.  
Allison was the first to speak. “What were you doing out here, Derek?”  
Derek looked at her with a raised brow. “I told you, I was running.”  
“Then why do you look like you were dragged behind a car?”  
Derek threw his head back and barked a laugh. “Because I like the mud.”  
Allison stopped walking. “Of everything you could have said I don’t think I ever would have guessed that one.”  
Derek just grinned and ran ahead a little. He came to the top of a slope and looked over the other side. “Come on! We’re here.”  
Allison jogged up to meet the crazy wolf she had decided to follow. On the other side of the slope was a mud pit about half the size of the lacrosse field. She looked at Derek with no idea what to say, he was full of surprises. Before she could organise her thoughts, Derek did a series of cartwheels down the slope to the mud. He landed on his back with a splat! Allison couldn’t help but laugh with the wolf as he started making mud angels.  
“Come on! Join me!” the wolf yelled from the pit.  
“Why?” she yelled back, enjoying watching the carefree way Derek played in the mud.  
“Because it’s fun.”  
Allison had to admit it did look fun. She couldn’t remember the last time she made a mess just because it was fun. So she made her way down the slope a lot more carefully than her companion had done. When she was at the side of the mud she had an idea that she hoped wouldn’t get her killed. She crouched down and scooped up a handful of mud. When she looked back at Derek, he was attempting one handed handstands in the mud. Perfect. She made her handful into a ball, stuck out her tongue and threw the ball at Derek. It hit him square in the stomach and he fell back into the mud.  
He shot Allison a determined look. “Big mistake, Little Hunter.” Allison squealed and tried to get away but slipped on the mud and fell back. Derek had his own ball now and he made sure to smear it all threw Allison’s hair. She screamed and laughed as he did so. Eventually he deemed that the rest of Allison was too clean and pulled her into the mud with him.  
They wrestled for a bit before Derek broke away and ran out of the pit, laughing.  
Allison wasn’t giving up without a fight. “Get back here, Fluffy!” she yelled, chasing after him. He laughed and ran a bit faster. After a minute, she lost sight of him and wondered where he went, then she heard a twig snap and realised that he had double back and was now behind her. She ran off in a different direction, and Derek gave chase.

They continued their game until the moon had risen high in the sky. Derek noticed that Allison was getting tired and slowed down. Truth be known, he was getting pretty worn out himself but he’d never admit that. Allison caught up and the two collapsed on to their backs, breathing heavily, looking up at the stars. Derek howled; a surprisingly joyful sound that made Allison smiled. When he finished howling, he looked at Allison and nodded his head towards the sky.  
“What? You want me to howl?”  
“Yep,” was all she got. He nodded to the sky again. She rolled her eyes and took a breath. The noise she let out could technically be called a howl, but in front of a werewolf, it was pretty embarrassing. Derek didn’t seem to mind though and gestured for her to do it again. So, she did, this time Derek joined in. The harmony made Allison shiver. When the howling died down, Derek sighed, looking very content.  
“I haven’t done that since I was a kid.” He rolled to his side and looked at Allison, “Thank you.”  
“For what? You were the one helping me.”  
“Guess we both just needed a break from responsibility.”  
Allison looked up at the moon, noticing for the first time that it was full. She looked at the werewolf lying peacefully on his back with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed, a hint of a smile on his lips. “It’s a full moon,” she stated, as though maybe the wolf hadn’t noticed.  
“That it is.”  
“Is the full moon different for born werewolves?”  
Derek opened his eyes and studied the younger hunter for a few seconds before closing his eyes and saying, “Not just born wolves but those who aren’t in denial. Some moons are harder than others, but Scott’s problem isn’t so much the moon but his view on what he is. He believes that control means human, but it doesn’t for us.” Allison sat up and rested her head on her knees to listen the Derek. “When we were kids staying human during a full moon was hard and Mum understood that so she put in the rule that we could shift and roughhouse as much as we wanted as long as we were in control.” Derek laughed at the memory. “A lot of full moons saw us completely shifted, sitting on the couch playing video games.”  
Allison laughed at the image of little Derek going about his day with glowing eyes, fangs, and claws.  
Derek smiled and then forced himself to get up. He had a child to return home after all. “Come on,” he said reaching down to pull Allison to her feet, “time to start heading home.”

Most of the mud was dry by the time that made it back to Allison’s building. Allison thought they must have made quite a sight walking the streets in the state they were in, particularly Derek, wearing only ripped, muddy shorts. She turned to Derek. “Thank you.”  
“Anytime. Good night, Allison.” Allison entered the building and Derek watched her before turning away and heading home himself. It’s good to run wild every now and then.

Allison had a long, hot shower before crawling into bed. Just as she was nearing sleep she heard a howl. She smiled, picturing Derek taking the long way home, back through the preserve. It’s good to run wild every now and then.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering, the bag I gave Allison is this one:  
> https://www.amazon.com.au/Teecho-Waterproof-Backpack-Casual-School/dp/B077NH7LF9


End file.
